


Second Chances

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foe Yay, M/M, Superhero Poe Dameron, Superheroes, Supervillain Kylo Ren, Supervillains, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo, also known as the supervillain Silencer, and his last crime.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Secret Identities
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There were times, the Silencer thought, when he wondered why exactly he was doing this.   
  
Well, he knew exactly why he was doing this — because Snoke wished it, and when the man called the Supreme Leader ordered you to do something, you did it. Even if it was really nothing more than fetching missions, servant work. Snoke had told him once that through small cruelties, greater ones were born. Which was probably why he was stealing — mere stealing! He preferred an actual confrontation, as opposed to being a petty burglar — from a museum. Then again, Snoke was an idiot. He thought he was as good as his predecessor Sheev Palpatine, but sometimes the Silencer wondered if he was really intelligent or talented enough to pull it off.   
  
Palpatine was dead as dead could be, but sometimes the Silencer wondered if he was looking up from where he was burning in hell and wondering if Snoke and his men were worthy of inheriting his legacy.   
  
He at least had the artifact in his bag. There was that. It was as he was heading towards the rooftop to take flight that —  
  
“You know, at this point, you’re lowering your standards.”  
  
The Silencer turned around at that moment to see Black Leader. _Sure as night follows day,_ he thought.   
  
“I didn’t hear you coming,” the Silencer said.   
  
“Yeah, well, I’m pretty good at that.” Black Leader’s upper half of his face was covered by a mask. Of course it was. A pretty garish orange mask at that, which begged the question as to why he called himself “Black Leader”. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you left me one of your little messages too. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you wanted me to find you.”  
  
“What can I say? Driving you crazy is my idea of a good time.” Probably, the Silencer thought, the only enjoyment he got out of this nowadays.   
  
"Well, feeling’s mutual. Now...hand it over.”  
  
 _Hand it over._ If only Black Leader’s voice didn’t sound so soft and pretty. So pleasant.   
  
“Come and get it,” the Silencer said, trying his best to conceal his arousal.   
  
They were too close. Even later during the fight, when they got past the leaping at each other thing, when Black Leader managed to pin him — and damn him for being pleased by the feeling! —   
  
His mask was ripped away. Despite himself, the Silencer already felt a twinge of fear; it was something that he didn’t want to happen. People seeing who he was. Without the mask, without his protection, he was all but defenseless. Naked. He watched as Black Leader’s too-expressive lips parted in shock.   
  
“Kylo?” he said.   
  
And Kylo — the name he went by nowadays, as opposed to Ben Solo — froze. Logic dictated he should just cut his losses and continue to fight Black Leader — Poe, he thought. Something about the way that Black Leader said his name...  
  
“It wasn’t supposed to go this far,” Kylo finally said. “It was supposed to be a secret.”  
  
He got up, shaking. He could leave right now. Forget about this. Report back to Snoke with the news that things had gone wrong, and take his punishment. And yet, something held him back. Maybe it was more selfish, realizing he couldn’t let this one man go. Maybe it was more selfless, in that Black Leader — if he was Poe — deserved to know the truth.   
  
“I don’t get it.” Black Leader got to his feet in that moment, and he sounded hurt, genuinely hurt — hurt and disappointed, even though there was no reason for him to be. “Why are you doing this? Was all of this a lie? Was...”  
  
Kylo took a deep breath. “I suppose I owe you an explanation.”  
  
“Several.” Black Leader removed his mask as well, and it was Poe, of course it was Poe, looking hurt. But why? Why would he somehow expect better out of someone like Kylo?   
  
“I’ve been doing this for a while,” Kylo said. “Snoke...came to me when I was nineteen. And he made me an offer.” And so he explained. Explained how Snoke had offered him a chance to use his superpowers the way he ought to. _Even your own family thinks you’re nothing, Solo, but you’re not nothing, are you? Not to me..._  
  
“So he tricked you. No surprises there.”  
  
“I resisted at first — ”  
  
“No. Snoke’s manipulative. He always has been. Kylo...” Poe took a deep breath. “You don’t have to do this anymore. I can imagine it’s pretty unfulfilling. Working for him. And you don’t have to be the Silencer. You’re capable of more. I know it.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
Poe stepped forward in that moment. Carefully, almost like he was afraid one wrong move would startle Kylo. Make him upset. Make him run away. “I always did.”   
  
Kylo swallowed. Somehow, he wasn’t worth that much. Somehow, Poe was seeing the good in him where others didn’t — but that had helped get Finn Storm to defect from the First Order and become the heroic Renegade. He had been angry at Finn for that, but now...now he wondered if he himself was any better. Except now, between Poe’s charm and his utter kindness and conviction in the good in others (the “All Loving Hero”, as Kylo occasionally thought of him as. Because Poe Dameron really did love everybody, in his way), Kylo wondered if he was falling in love with him.   
  
“You keep believing the best of me. Even after everything I’ve done. But it won’t work.” He thought of his own father’s failed romances — one his doomed romance with fellow foster kid, Qi’ra (who later became a supervillain), one a marriage that Kylo wondered if he was responsible for ruining. “I can’t drag you down with me.”  
  
“It’ll be worth it. Wherever you are.” The way Poe smiled in that moment, it was enough to make Kylo feel a sort of warmth and belonging he doubted that he had felt before.   
  
It was in that moment that Kylo relaxed further.   
  
“I love you, Kylo. And I know, somewhere, that you love me.”  
  
Kylo nodded. “More than anything.”  
  
Kissing was more than a bit awkward, and there was the initial fear of someone discovering them both — what would they say about Kylo, or more importantly, Poe? But it was still worth it. Feeling the warmth of Poe’s body against his own, threading fingers through thick, soft black hair (and oh, how Kylo had wanted to do that for a very, very long time), hearing the sweet, desperate sounds that Poe made...it was electrifying, and Kylo wanted more of it. Wanted to feel the friction of Poe’s body against his own.   
  
“We should go inside,” he said. “I’ll...probably drop the artifact off later tonight. Apologize.” A beat. “I don’t know if it will be enough.”  
  
“It’s a start,” Poe said.   
  
***  
  
Poe’s apartment was simple. After Poe reassured his dog BB that Kylo wasn’t going to hurt him or BB in any way, Kylo followed him to the couch, amazed at how simple everything looked. How warm. What it would be like to live there, Kylo thought, with him — and he dismissed the thoughts out of hand. It wasn’t likely, was it?   
  
They resumed their kisses and caresses on the couch, and Kylo groaned more viscerally into the kiss. Somehow, he wanted more than this. More than just the feeling of lips against lips, or fingers in hair. He wanted to know Poe’s body as intimately as the back of his hand. So when he broke the kiss to ask if he could strip away Poe’s clothes, and Poe agreed (“That thing was pretty fucking uncomfortable anyway,” he said with a smile, and Kylo swore that this man was a keeper), Kylo doubted he’d felt more privileged. Especially just _looking_ at Poe — observing the golden-bronze shades of his skin, the delicate yet strong sculpt of his shoulders. He couldn’t help but linger there, amazed at just how beautiful Poe was — while wondering if his own body measured up.   
  
“You are beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “The most beautiful man in Yavin City.”  
  
Poe chuckled. “I’d agree, but I’d get an ego from it.”  
  
“It’s not having an ego if you know I’m right.” Kylo kissed him again, agreed to let him strip away his costume — Kylo already felt multiple sources of trepidation, if he’d measure up, how they would fit (after all, he was large and muscled, and Poe was more average in comparison. Somehow, Kylo worried about what would happen if he went too far), things like that.   
  
Poe seemed to appreciate his body, at a bare minimum. Taking in a chest and muscles honed from training and striving for perfection, becoming the best he could be.   
  
“You know,” Poe said lightly, “Superman called; he wants to know your secret. How you got so big.”  
  
“Practice,” Kylo said. “So...what’s the plan? I mean, I have you where I want you. Or you have me where you want me.”  
  
“Just lie down,” Poe said, and Kylo couldn’t help but feel a pleasant sort of shiver at the very idea.   
  
“All right.” Kylo lay down in that moment, and even feeling Poe straddling him, he couldn’t help but feel a shiver go up his spine. Poe just looked _perfect,_ he thought — so beautiful that Kylo almost forgot his pathetic joke about being at Black Leader’s mercy.   
  
“Good?” Poe said.   
  
Kylo nodded.   
  
Poe kept asking him what he liked, and considering all of it was just so new to him, Kylo concluded that Poe could use his feet and it would be perfect. Anything. Poe seemed to be absolutely delighted by what he discovered, from the moles that occasionally popped up on Kylo’s body to the occasional scar (scars that Kylo supposed were just there, one way or another), to every physical imperfection that Kylo couldn’t help but be self-conscious about. (He’d have to repay Poe, proper. He really would) He also delighted in leaving little marks on Kylo’s body — traces of where he’d been. And when Poe actually asked him if he could _ride_ Kylo, have Kylo come in him —  
  
“Only obstacle,” Kylo said, “Is the lube.”  
  
Still, he handed Poe the lubricant. He didn’t tell Poe he had kept it on hand for those lonely nights thinking about him. He supposed he could explain later.   
  
It was glorious, besides, just watching Poe prepare himself, using lube-slicked fingers to open himself up for penetration, and the little hisses and moans he made were intoxicating to listen to. Finally, Poe said, “I’m ready.”  
  
“That’s good.” Then Poe sank onto him proper, and Kylo couldn’t help but groan in relief. Poe was so warm in that moment, so warm and tight, and the moan of pleasure Poe made only made it better-worse.   
  
“Can you...take it?” It was almost hard to talk comprehensibly, considering that he was _inside_ Poe, considering that he was — God, Kylo wouldn’t say he was balls deep inside his enemy-lover, but it felt that way.   
  
“I — I’m fine. I’m great. God, you’re big. Anyone would kill to ride you...”  
  
Kylo supposed he could let Poe off the hook for sounding like a porno. He felt good — and besides, being called big was kind of flattering...  
  
Then Poe began to move, his hands also straying to touch himself, and the sight of him — Kylo could only conclude that he must have done at least something right to see _this._ Kylo moved his hips, needing more of that _warmth,_ needing more than that to hit that spot inside his lover that would make him at least whimper, if not scream.   
  
“God, you’re so beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “Just the look of you...”  
  
Poe chuckled. “Glad I could give you a show.” It was amazing, how Poe could actually crack a joke while Kylo was fucking him, and Kylo knew that he absolutely adored him. No one else.   
  
Poe moved, again and again. Rode Kylo, stroking himself off while Kylo went with whatever felt right, and when he moved at a certain angle — well, he must have done something right, because Poe’s legs actually shook, a keen escaped his lips, and the wet, white heat that splattered them both seemed like a lot, and the spasming of Poe around him was too much —  
  
Kylo came. He didn’t know how much was there. He just knew that it was there, and after what seemed like an endless current...  
  
He lay back, Poe getting off him — it felt odd, he had to admit, Poe slipping off his now drained, oversensitive dick. For a moment, Kylo wondered if they would go back to how they were — only now they were...rivals with benefits? Kylo would be damned if he knew, really.   
  
“How do you feel?” Poe said softly.   
  
Kylo sighed. “The only downside is that I don’t know what to do now.”  
  
“That depends. You want to...just go back to how things were before? With added fucking?”  
  
“I don’t know if I can. But facing my mother...facing my mother is going to be difficult. Not to mention my father. And my uncle. And everyone else.”   
  
Poe took his hand, caressed it lightly. “I’ll help you,” he said. “Really.”  
  
“I trust you.” Kylo supposed it was a start, at least, after all he’d done.


End file.
